


With Surprise and Happiness

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hanji is crazy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 months has past since Eren got kidnapped by Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt. Today is when he and Levi are gonna see their baby's gender with Hanji. What could go wrong? Sequal to With Chocies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Surprise and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I am just gonna say it that I have two major surprises in here. One: besides Connie and Sasha having a baby, another pair does and two: baby's gender. Oh you'll love how it goes for Eren and Levi. Enjoy!

-three months later-  
-Hanji's Lab-  
"I swear Levi, I am not going to hurt him!"  
"Better be right shitty glasses."  
"Oh come on, when did I go wrong?"  
"When you are jinxing it right now."  
Eren waited quietly for Hanji and Levi to stop bickering about how she will hurt him, even though she won't. He looked out the window and sighed. "Erwin, I swear if you give Farlan and Hannes the joke about how to make your dad ticked off, then I am gonna have Armin kill you for that, or maybe Kalura and Isabel if the boys got it." Eren thought. Erwin and Armin are taking care of the quadruplets and their twins while Eren and Levi are doing Eren's check up on the baby. Erwin made a joke about how to make Levi wanting to go crazy like he is drunk, but not, and god was it a shitty joke. He got a smack in the face from Armin for saying that joke because it is inappropriate for the kids. Eren knows that Armin knows what he is thinking and he will do it.  
\---------  
"Okay Eren! Time to check on the baby!" Hanji exclaimed as she went inside with Levi behind her. Eren pulled his short up and had Hanji use her stethoscope. Her eyes widened, and Moblit came in just in time, because Hanji is gonna be crazy. " OH MY GOD!!!!!!!,"  
\----------  
Armin lifted his head up after reading a book to Isabel and Kalura and looked at the window. "Oh god Hanji.......... it has to be the baby." He heard Erwin talking to Hannes and Farlan. Oh brother, he is telling the joke."ERWIN!!!! YOU BETTER NOT BE TELLING THE JOKE! OR ELSE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK YOU FOR LEVI!" Armin yelled. Erwin panicked and kept yelling "Abort!"  
\-------  
Levi and Moblit held on to Hanji as she was gonna run around and break things like a cat scratched her eyes and can't see. They finally calmed Hanji down. "Well?" Levi asked. " YOU TWO ARE HAVING TWINS!!!!" Oh god. Eren was about to faint when he heard that."Six kids...... oh man." Eren mumbled. Levi sat next to him and hugged him. "We'll make it through. I know that." Levi said softly to Eren's ear. Eren leaned on him. "We will... we will." Eren said. The next thing that happened was Jean carrying Historia and showed Hanji. " Awwww. Congratulations you two! Historia is pregnant!" Eren and Levi looked shocked, but happy to hear that those two are gonna have a kid. Theyes both congratulated them and left.  
\---------  
They got back home after they found out that the twins are boy and girl. Eren opened the door and covered Levi's eyes. " You're gonna hate Erwin." "Why is that?" " Do you want to know?" "Ummmm ok." Eren uncovered Levi's eyes. Levi looked so mad that he instantly found Erwin and chased him along with Isabel and Kalura, who came out of the kitchen. Armin explained what happened and Eren knew that it was gonna happen. He thanked Armin and saw him and Erwin leave after Levi gave him a good kick to the side. A one big family they will have to cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> Going with twins this time. I may or may not have a change to twins into tripletsssssss. Also I am doing mpreg every other day if I am tired, so sorry if you have to wait a little longer, but I would instantly collapse if I write. So yeah. Next chapter soon!


End file.
